


Faster, Baby!

by blooming_atlas



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Introvert V, Making out in the Van, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), One Shot, Quickies, Road Rage, Takemura has road rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_atlas/pseuds/blooming_atlas
Summary: “I had room to swerve around them until that fool beside me speeded up!” he snapped. “Of course, he speeded up!” Vera yelled. “This is Night City! He’d have died or shot us both before he just let you cut in front of him, Goro!”Road rage in Night City is dangerous.
Relationships: Goro Takemura & V, Goro Takemura/Female V, Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Faster, Baby!

After Vera gave Takemura the directions he needed to take her home, she settled back in her seat; let him worry about fighting the traffic. It was amusing to watch him struggle not to unload completely on the other drivers. Takemura did it with his usual verve, grumbled insults in Japanese, and making rude gestures. He even got a little too impatient, threatening to accelerate once when a group of tourists slowly tried to cross a street in front of him. 

But because this was Night City, naturally, the car beside him speeded up, too. 

They nearly barreled down on a small old woman, and Vera gasped in shock. The old hag's eyes almost bugged out her skull as the two cars bore down on her. “たわごと！” Takemura yelled. “あなたは愚痴の息子です！"

He swerved sharply toward the car beside them, and its panicked driver jerked the steering wheel to the left as he slammed on his brakes. Takemura downshifted into a lower gear and shot into the gap between the pedestrian and the fishtailing car, even as the woman scrambled to get back on the curb.

Brakes were screeching behind them, and Vera twisted in her seat to see what sort of damage they were leaving behind. 

The car that had tried to block them from getting into the left lane was turned sideways in the broad street, with other vehicles at various angles around it. Horns were blaring, and angry drivers were already jumping out of their cars, waving their arms and yelling. She didn’t see any bodies on the ground, so evidently _( and thankfully )_ all the pedestrians were safe. “Let me out,” she said with quiet fury. “It’ll be safer if I just walk home than ride with you, you gonk!” 

“I had room to swerve around them until that fool beside me speeded up!” he snapped. “Of course, he speeded up!” Vera yelled. “This is Night City! He’d have died or shot us both before he just let you cut in front of him, Goro!” Rubbing her temples, she sank back into her seat, trembling and breathing hard in her anger.

A few minutes later, she said quietly, “Let me out right now. I’m not going to repeat myself.” Instead of pulling the car to a stop, Takemura placed his hand on her thigh, feeling the warmth of her skin through her jeans, knowing the weight of his hand would comfort her. If she had truly been displeased with him, she would have knocked his hand away and given him a frosty look, but this wasn’t a typical day. She was rattled, hungry, and eager to get home away from the crowds for a quiet night in her bed.

“I am sorry,” Takemura said contritely. “I will be more careful. I promise.” When he showed no signs of slowing down to let her out or removing his hand, Vera resigned herself to staying in the car with a road-raging lunatic. Her only other option was to punch him in the jaw, and that was looking more attractive by the minute. That poor woman! If she’d had been a minute slower, she might have gotten run over. She’d looked okay, though, because she had looked pissed, hobbling back into the street to glare at their taillights as they sped away from the mayhem Takemura had caused.

Oh well, at least NCPD didn’t make it in time to pull them over. 

After five minutes of careful driving and total silence in the car, Takemura said, “Do you think she’ll remember our faces?” Vera burst out laughing. It was awful of her, she knew, but the image of the woman shouting and flipping the bird at them would stay with her forever. She tried to control herself because what he’d done wasn’t funny at all, and she didn’t want him to think he’d got away with it.

“You dare to laugh? V, that was not funny,” he said in disapproval, though the corners of his mouth were twitching. “That is cruel of you.” It was, even though he was teasing. Vera gulped, wiped her eyes, and with sheer willpower forced herself to stop laughing. 

She made the mistake of looking at him. As though he’d been waiting for her to do just that, he gave her a look of mock disappointment, and Vera laughed harder. She rocked against the constraint of her seat belt, holding her stomach. She punched him in the arm to punish him, but she was laughing so hard there wasn’t any force behind the blow. And suddenly, he turned sharply off the main street, and by some miracle, found a dark alley to park the van in. Vera stopped laughing. 

“What’s happening?” she asked in alarm, looking around for a threat even as she reached down for her sword. Takemura turned off the engine and grabbed her shoulders. “You will not be needing that,” he said in a rough tone as he dragged her as far over the console as her seat belt would allow.

"Goro, what are you--" He kissed her hungrily, fiercely, cupping the back of her curly head in his left hand while with his right, he kneaded and squeezed her small breasts. After an initial squeak of surprise, Vera let herself sink against him. The gearshift was digging into her hip, one knee was awkwardly bent, but she didn’t care. Takemura had never been one to be spontaneous, and this act of passion took her by surprise, both his and her own. Vera hadn’t realized how starved she was, how much she’d been craving this after such a long day of gathering information and calling in old favors.

It was the release they both needed. 

Greedy for more, she opened her mouth for him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He fucked the same way he drove, fast and with great enthusiasm. He barely paused at second base, then drove for third, slipping his hand between her legs and gently massaging. 

In sheer reflex, Vera grabbed his wrist, pressing his hand closer. He set the heel of his palm against the center seam of her pants and rocked it back and forth, and Vera went boneless. Only the fact that they were in the van saved her from falling over. After a moment, her bent leg began cramping under her, and with a gasp, she pulled away from his hot mouth, clumsily trying to twist so she could straighten out her leg, hampered by the seat belt and his arms. She gave one soft cry of pain, then ground her teeth together.

“What is wrong?” he asked sharply as he gently tried to right her in the seat. “My leg! Shit, shit, it hurts!”

They flailed around, elbows banging against the steering wheel, console, and dashboard, getting in each other’s way and generally making them look like idiots. Finally, Vera managed to fight her way back into her seat and, with a groan of relief, stretched out her aching leg as far as she could. It wasn’t far enough; she released the seat latch and pushed the seat back as far as it would go.

Panting, she tried to catch her breath as she massaged her thigh. “Cramp,” she muttered in explanation. Her knotted muscles began to relax, and the pain receded. “Well, that was unexpected. Nice, but unexpected,” she said, heaving a sigh and wiping her wet lips with the back of her hand. 

Leaning her head back against the seat, she gave a tired laugh. “Oh, fuck… I hope no one was watching.” Takemura was still turned toward her, the neon lights illuminating his face. He was smiling, his expression strangely tender. “You think Yorinobu could use that against us?” Vera snorted. “Oh, yeah. Think how our pristine reputations would suffer. What brought that on, anyway?”

His smile turned wry. “Have I ever told you that you look beautiful when you laugh?” He said it so smoothly, the rich, dark tones of his voice shaping the words almost into a caress. If he meant to shock her, he succeeded. If he meant to make her less angry with him, he succeeded in that, too. She felt her face get hot as a blush spread from her breasts upward. “I-I’m still mad at you,” she sniffed.

A smile tugged at his lips, and he leaned down and kissed her again. He kissed her deeply, a little roughly, and with growing urgency. When he pulled away, he was smirking smugly. “You do not look so mad.”

_Son of a..._

Lips burning, Vera returned her seat to its original position and smoothed her hair. “Do you think you can manage the rest of the trip without scaring any more pedestrians half to death, almost killing us, or making another detour to grope me? I’d like to get home before midnight.” 

“You like being groped by me. Admit it.” He reached for her left hand and took it, lacing her fingers with his. “If it had not been for that cramp in your leg, you would have liked it a lot more.”

“We’ll never know now, will we?” she asked, and Takemura fixed her with a sharp grin.

“Careful, V. We would not want to test that theory.” She swallowed a laugh, sucking hard on the insides of her cheeks. He gently squeezed her hand, then released it and restarted the engine. 

“Let us go home.”

_._

_._

_._

_end._

__

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Notes
> 
> \- You can't look me in the eye and tell me that Takemura Goro does not have road rage. Night City is full of shitty drivers ( and drive-by shootings ), and I'm pretty sure he's lost his shit at someone who refused to merge. 
> 
> \- That chase scene where Yorinobu sent out a hit squad on Takemura and V inspired me to write this. Watching Takemura take the wheel and V shooting at the assassins was quite sexy. 
> 
> \- For those of you who think that Takemura is OOC, I don't believe that he's some emotionless ice cube who doesn't know how to smile. Takemura is a stoic yet passionate man who can tell a joke and loosen up. He even admits that he drinks, but not on the job. I believe that he's only truly open around the people he's close to, and that includes Vera, with who he is in a relationship with. 
> 
> \- He initiates a lot of their *ahem* spicy encounters, and Vera loves it.
> 
> \- Vera wields a thermal katana, and yes, it's her main weapon. My headcanon is that she's quite skilled in swordplay because someone from her nomad clan taught her. She named it Reave. I know, real original. 
> 
> \- At the age of sixteen, Vera lost her left arm in a Raffen Shiv ambush that claimed both her parents' lives. She was given a prosthetic and hasn't changed it since. Refuses to wear synthetic skin to cover it.
> 
> \- Vera is 5'2" and hates it. She also lacks curves and was often teased by her nomad family of being born a spider...all gangly elbows and knees. 
> 
> \- The talented dedevilish did The artwork of my V! You can find her on Tumblr. 
> 
> \- Ima keep it real with you, chief...I used Google Translate to copy and paste Takemura's mini-rant. If I made any mistakes, please let me know!
> 
> \- If you noticed a severe lack of Johnny in this fic, that was deliberate. Why? Because I headcanon that he'll fuck off whenever Vera is with her "Arasaka Boyfriend" and because he doesn't want to watch her be intimate with him. Johnny may be crass, an asshole, and unpleasant, but I like to think that he has some small amount of decency and grants Vera her privacy. 
> 
> \- Lost by Dermot Kennedy is my OTP theme song. Please give it a listen to!
> 
> \- Takemura has his own place, but every now and then, he'll sleepover at Vera's apartment...which is every day. 
> 
> \- Takemura doesn’t talk much in the mornings. He’s a night owl. Vera is a morning person. The rule is that she can talk to him in the mornings, and he will listen, but he won’t answer her until after 11:00 am, or 9:00 am. Their early morning routine consists of Vera fixing herself up at the sink and brushing her hair while he’s in the shower getting blasted with too-hot water and steaming up her mirror.


End file.
